Forum:Shinies and Shadows for trade!
---- Highlights '- Lv 100 Shadow Cloyster' '- Lv 100 Shadow Ninetales' '- Shadow Lv 1 Snorlax' '- Shadow Lv 1 Bulbasaur' '- Shiny Lv 100 Raikou' *For a good offer, I can train pokemon up to a desired level, evolve, and / or teach moves. Recent Changes! '- '''Pokemon added today: Shadow Electabuzz, Shiny Parasect, Shiny Lickitung, Shiny Marowak - List fully updated again on August 04 - '''LOOKING FOR REMAINING LEGENDARY BEASTS. Even good offers may be denied if it's something I can use to obtain one. '''I appologize if this causes problems. 'Shiny For Trade: *Beedrill (Lv 24) TradeID (14ffdfa4dea08e) *Beedrill (Lv 31) TradeID (14fd0c7e7c2599) *Pidgey (Lv 38) TradeID (14f018c45a2b89) *Pidgeot (Lv 39) TradeID (14ff8a7a7ab77d) *Fearow (Lv 36) TradeID (14ff46733da32d) *Raichu (Lv 87) TradeID (15010992f9424d) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe906eb692fc) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (1500b55e6a1acf) *Sandshrew (Lv 50) TradeID (15015ccdada80b) *Clefairy (Lv 26) TradeID (14fccb4bf1398c) *Clefable (Lv 39) TradeID (14ff8ab9e94323) *Ninetales (Lv 26) TradeID (15012b4e6b55bd) *Wigglytuff (Lv 30) TradeID (1500ddf77450dc) *Wigglytuff (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff83d39067ec) *Zubat (Lv 12) TradeID (14ffdfa8e1ef85) *Golbat (Lv 42) TradeID (14fb9c667c240e) *Golbat (Lv 70) TradeID (14ffb4fe4d2cc4) *Vileplume (Lv 68) TradeID (14fda229a4f467) *Parasect (Lv 70) TradeID (14ff4915539de3) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (1500b431547bbc) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (1501f1aa77fe4b) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (15012f2d4d681e) *Parasect (Lv 88) TradeID (14ffdf9dfb39f4) *Venomoth (Lv 67) TradeID (14ff8abf4369a7) *Venomoth (Lv 79) TradeID (1500033833a910) *Venomoth (Lv 87) TradeID (15008015fc691f) *Mankey (Lv 36) TradeID (14f5be37558a15) *Machop (Lv 83) TradeID (14ff83d933aaf4) *Bellsprout (Lv 21) TradeID (15012b5872110f) *Weepinbell (Lv 65) TradeID (14f59794488dcc) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f34207853830) *Tentacool (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fd2957d7) *Tentacool (Lv 9) TradeID (14ff8af7189350) *Tentacool (Lv 87) TradeID (14fda22d6313a6) *Tentacool (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01bf59c478) *Tentacruel (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aabbf7c9af) *Geodude (Lv 24) TradeID (15006cd6c2e4af) *Golem (Lv 25) TradeID (14ffc2324efbec) *Megneton (Lv 87) TradeID (1500b563431966) *Magneton (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe817753e28b) *Magneton (Lv 100) TradeID (15012f346e148d) *Dodrio (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff83e0cc8efd) *Dodrio (Lv 89) TradeID (14ffb503ca40d4) *Onix (Lv 49) TradeID (14fd4cbe07b645) *Electrode (Lv 87) TradeID (15015cd89d4c6a) *Electrode (Lv 88) TradeID (14ffc239c59490) *Electrode (Lv 88) TradeID (1500f607e684f6) *Electrode (Lv 89) TradeID (14ff491e3a6d11) *Marowak (Lv 86) TradeID (1501f1b84b1efe) *Lickitung (Lv 1) TradeID (1501f1aef20ef4) *Chansey (Lv 89) TradeID (15012f39624c3e) *Tangela (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01c6c6e0af) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc0541995b75) *Horsea (Lv 86) TradeID (14fcb66e55b91f) *Goldeen (Lv 86) TradeID (14fb7273aade1b) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd11b696b533) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd798ea0b02a) *Goldeen (Lv 88) TradeID (14fd11b9d3b9e9) *Staryu (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fc4038db) *Starmie (Lv 81) TradeID (14fc324bda04e6) *Starmie (Lv 86) TradeID (14ff8b2bdc5668) *Mr. Mime (Lv 1) TradeID (1500195f7673d5) *Gyarados (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc885e633319) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14ff8b32fd3093) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14f6aac3858d8e) *Ditto (Lv 74) TradeID (14ff4927893ff6) *Kabutops (Lv 40) TradeID (14fe6c4a38c441) *Dragonite (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff8b35d0cbba) *Raikou (Lv 100) TradeID (1501d4dab48499) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea3bce6be) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea4f03dd3) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b5f460ed9) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b61d72f67) '''Shadow For Trade: *Bulbasaur (Lv 1) TradeID (15012b3ec7a6b7) *Weedle (Lv 1) TradeID (1500c876d95502) *Pidgeot (Lv 40) TradeID (15015cc6e2bb05) *Ninetales (Lv 100) TradeID (15012b5194eb9e) *Jigglypuff (Lv 1) Trade ID (1501d4c9a6a453) *Venonat (Lv 1) TradeID (1500dacf7dbbb2) *Diglett (Lv 1) TradeID (1501d4cd3d06c0) *Dugtrio (Lv 35) TradeID (1500dad4a87a23) *Alakazam (Lv 19) TradeID (15009a2dd290c2) *Ponyta (Lv 1) TradeID (1500801ff48c02) *Ponyta (Lv 1) TradeID (1500f600dcfd84) *Grimer (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802343ab93) *Grimer (Lv 1) TradeID (1500b05315c4f2) *Cloyster (Lv 100) TradeID (14ffcb54055e92) *Drowzee (Lv 1) TradeID (15012b5ece69d8) *Drowzee (Lv 1) TradeID (15015cd4a95262) *Krabby (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049522272d) *Hitmonchan (Lv 1) TradeID (1500575c8b0226) *Lickitung (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802858609b) *Chansey (Lv 1) TradeID (1501d69a501305) *Horsea (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049abbca2f) *Electabuzz (Lv 1) TradeID (1501ee0f393428) *Pinsir (Lv 1) TradeID (150058ce14e4e4) *Kabuto (Lv 1) TradeID (150104a3812458) *Snorlax (Lv 1) TradeID (150104a8671070) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f8483b2f2637) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f84839abbeec) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b4e963ef7) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b58b7cf84) Regular For Trade: *More mew than I'm going to bother with. If you're interested, just let me know. Most are Lv 1, two hacked Lv 100, some random levels between. Lastly, here are the pokemon I am''' looking for'. IGNORE WHAT I HAVE ASKED ON EACH POKEMON. MOST ARE GLITCHED AND / OR OUTDATED, or I'm just hoping to get extremely lucky in the trade center. Any good offer will be considered, though, especially with common pokemon. 'Shiny (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Tauros *Mewtwo *Entei *Suicune *Somewhat looking for one Shiny Eevee for Johto *Anything interesting '''Shadow (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Eevee / Jolteon *Victini *Raikou *Suicune *Somewhat looking for two Shadow Eevee for Johto *Anything interesting I'm more than willing to trade several pokemon for one that I'm looking for as long as it's fair, just remember to use common sense when offering. _____________________________________________________________________ Completed trades deleted to save space! ______________________________________________________________________ -So is your Shiny Raikou for trade? Because if it is I would be willing to trade a lot for it. If not that's ok. I am also interested in Shadow Bulbasaur and Snorlax. Thanks, -Champowsies * All pokemon I have listed are for trade. I happened to get an offer for a second one, so I'm looking to get a beast I'm still looking for from it. Go ahead and make an offer on them ^-^ * Ok well for Shiny Raikou I'd give you Shiny Snorlax, Shiny Lapras, Shiny Venusaur, Shiny Charizard, Shadow Scyther, and Shadow Electabuzz. Shadow Bulbasaur: Shiny Slowpoke and Rhyhorn. Shadow Snorlax: Shiny Poliwrath and Shiny Butterfree. Just tell me what you think. -Champowsies * Sorry, I should have been more clear. Raikou is ONLY up for trade for another beast unless it is an absolutely absurd offer (Like six shadow Eevee or something, probably nothing a sane person would offer.). And I'm sorry, but I can't accept the other two offers. You know as well as I do that those are far too low for what you're asking for. What's listed is what I have extra, not what I don't have; THAT is what the want list is for. I'm all for interesting offers, but... Shiny Slowpoke is the only thing you listed that would be interesting to me, but since it's only interesting for retrade value, it really isn't worth a shadow starter. * Yeaahh. I kinda expected that. I do have a Shiny Entei that I would be willing to trade you though. -Champowsies * That would work. I could either trade you either the Raikou, or Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Chansey, Ninetales... and two more? Feel free to counter-offer if you're interested in something like that. * Well I already have all of those but Raikou sounds good if you're looking to get and Entei. -Champowsies * Was just giving you options, haha. Yea, Raikou for Entei sounds great ^-^ The tradeID is listed here, or you can leave Entei's if you would rather I send it. * Ok sounds good, I'll make the trade tonight. But if you're interested I have three Shiny Slowpokes that I would be willing to trade to you. I dont know how much you deem that worth but just tell me what I could get I guess? haha.. * Hmm... Perhaps... Shadow Snorlax and... Shiny Kabutops for the three? Second one is a total shot in the dark for what you would want... A medium rarity or 2+ commons would be fine. As always, counter offers are more than welcome, but I am interested in them, especially as a package. * Ok well I like the Shadow Snorlax but Shiny Kabutops is not that rare because you get it during gameplay. How about Shadow Snorlax and Shadow Bulbasaur/Electabuzz and I add in something else too. Say, Shiny Flareon (Hacked) and/or Shiny Zapdos/Moltres? Or something else that you are interested in. -Champowsies * I would be willing to do Snorlax and Electabuzz for the three and something else, yes. Hacked pokemon dont bother me if it's something rare (not hard to unhack it, after all). You don't by chance have a shadow Eevee or Eeveelution, do you?